


Once Upon A...Cottage

by GeetGeet34



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeetGeet34/pseuds/GeetGeet34
Summary: This is the fairy tale you never got, the story with personalities so close to yours.Pearl is a young maiden looking to find love, or friendship whichever comes first. Odin is a young boy desperately waiting for his version of a knight in shining armor. When Pearl finds Odin’s abandoned cottage she discovers a person who may be able to be the friend she’s been waiting for all her life. Odin on the other hand is shocked. He doesn’t know why someone would stumble to his rescue but he’s forever grateful.
Relationships: Odin Daniels/Pearl Holmes





	Once Upon A...Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first time I’ve written but the first work I’ve shared on Archive of Our Own.

Once upon a time, in a cottage far away there lived a young boy. He was hidden away from the rest of the world as time continued on. He figured one day he would be let into this beautiful place called reality, but soon realized he was locked away forever. This was until a beautiful young maiden found his home. '  
The young maiden was walking through the forest looking for some flowers. She loved flowers and knew it was the way to bring hope back to her family. Her mother had recently passed away and her family needed something to bring the light back into their lives. She had thought the flowers would be a perfect addition to the dreary house she lived in, except she couldn't find any.  
On the riverbank, the maiden looked everywhere but could find nothing. As she looked up, she saw what looked to be a beaten-down cottage. She was surprised to see such a sight, there wasn't habitation for miles, yet here, in the middle of the forest, she saw a home.  
The boy heard footsteps outside his cottage and was frightened, for no one has come as close to the cottage before. He heard the calls of a young lady, "hello? Is anyone home?"  
The boy knew not to call out, so he stayed silent. He could hear the soft footsteps around the outside of the living room. She was so close to discovering him, he wanted to say something. The shuffling stopped for some time and the boy thought he was in the clear, then suddenly he heard a loud "CRACK" and the window shattered.  
The young girl appeared and the boy looked dumbfounded. How had she known? She looked the boy straight in the eye and then screamed.  
"Who are you?" she cried. The boy continued to stay silent. "Please, who are you? Why didn't you say hello back?"  
"I'm not allowed to speak with strangers," the boy replied curtly.  
"Why?"  
"My parents have forbidden me to speak to anyone"  
"You're not completely answering me."  
"I don't care, you've destroyed my home."  
"Calm down, it's a window. It's replaceable."  
"Maybe to you, it's replaceable, but I can't afford to pay for a broken window."  
"Why would you be living in a cottage all by yourself anyway? What parents leave their child home?"  
"What parent teaches their child to break into a so-called abandon cottage?"  
"Fine, but seriously, why are you home by yourself?"  
"I live alone, my parents live somewhere else and I live here."  
"That's weird, do your parents hate you?" she said jokingly.  
"Yeah, actually they do. Maybe not so much hate, but they don't care for me."  
"That's really sad. Maybe you could come live with me, my mom recently died but my father and grandmother take care of me. I have one sister but she's older and a really young brother, so it wouldn't be a problem."  
"That's a sweet offer, but we just met. How would I know that what you're saying is true? Plus, my parents would kill me if I accepted."  
"I don't get it, why would some parents abandon a perfectly well child in the forest. Have you ever been outside?"  
"I'm not perfectly well, and yes I've been outside, but I was really young then."  
"Not perfectly well? You seem fine to me."  
"Well, I am unwell both internally and externally and no one wants me around. So, here I sit in my bed alone in a cottage in the middle of the woods." the boy said tragically.  
"The offer still stands. I will leave now, but I promise to come back and bring with me some food for you. I understand your parents' visit but you look awfully thin. I will also bring news if my dad agrees with my offer."  
As she turned away, the boy felt a wave of sadness. He was hoping she'd stay longer. Then, he remembered something that would get her to stay for a bit.  
"I don't recall you telling me your name. I'm Odin Daniels."  
"Oh, my bad. I'm Pearl Holmes."  
With that last introduction, Pearl walked away into the forest. Odin refused to believe it would be the last time he saw her.


End file.
